Paranormal Captivity
Paranormal Captivity 'is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the eleventh episode in the second season. 'Plot The episode starts in Ledgerdomain, where Charmcaster is in the world of the dead, visiting her father, Spellbinder's spirit. Spellbinder seems to be proud of his daughter's most recent actions, such as joining a heroic team, and making a change for her and her uncle, Hex. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr is in his castle on Anur Transyl, making a plan as to how he is going to rule after his last failure. As he ponders the question, Zs'Skayr suddenly hears a voice that announces an unknown link to his DNA, and is whisked away in a green light. Meanwhile, Ben sees that the Omnimatrix is constantly switched to Ghostfreak as he is fiddling around. He activates the form and gains pink eyes, meaning that Zs'Skayr has controlled him. Ben 23 is seen signing autographs in his dimension, and gets a call on his PDA from Charmcaster, saying that the Alpha Rune has been removed from its containment chamber. 23 asks if she knew where Ben was, and Charmcaster replies that she hasn't been able to reach him. Ben 23 then uses the Hero Watch, which now has a portal creating feature, to transport him to the main dimension. He teleports to Ben's dimension, later traveling to Ben's college as Speedyquick to see where he is. Ben 23 opens the door to Ben's room, where Ben is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Ben is seen in a hallway, constantly grabbing his face and punching himself. Ben 23 hears Ben and Zs'Skayr arguing with each other, with Ben telling Zs'Skayr that he will never get the Alpha Rune. He runs to his location and turns into Build-A-Guy, trying to help Ben. Zs'Skayr gains control and knocks Build-A-Guy away, fleeing the scene. Ben 23 turns back to normal and is too tired to run any more. As Charmcaster is using her rock beasts to travel to Ben's house, she sees Ben 23 on the floor, tired and weak. She goes to aid him, and calls Gwen through a mental message, telling her that Zs'Skayr has contolled Ben and is on his way to try to reclaim the Alpha Rune. Ben 23 weakily tells Charmcaster and Gwen that, as he calls him, a weird ghost's voice was coming from Ben, not his normal voice. He also says that he tried to fight, but the ghost was too strong for him. He tells them in addition that Ben and the ghost were arguing about how he was never going to get the Alpha Rune. Charmcaster remembers how the Alpha Rune was even misplaced, and that was through the Ledgerdomain portals. A flashback pans to Charmcaster fighting Adwaita, where they are fighting over the Alpha Rune. Adwaita hurls several rocks at Charmcaster, but she sends rock harpies, which harm Adwaita. He then drops the Alpha Rune without knowing, and it is captured by Charmcaster before it could reach an interdimensional vortex. The flashback ends and Charmcaster says that it must have taken a lot of magic experience to get the Alpha Rune, especially in a magically sealed chamber. Gwen summons a portal which will take the group to Zs'Skayr/Ben, and they head there within a short period of time. As Zs'Skayr/Ben are fighting each other through the sky, Zs'Skayr manages to get full control of Ben, making his subconscious completely clouded in darkness. Zs'Skayr evilly laughs, knowing that nothing can stop him now. Just as he says that, Ben 23 as Rollaway hits Zs'Skayr out of Ben's body, making Ben fall to the ground. Before he falls to his death, Gwen makes a mana-made step, making him land softly. Charmcaster tries to care for Ben, mostly because he is dazed and his mind has not been able to regain consciousness. Rollaway constantly forms into a ball and hits Zs'Skayr with great impact, making him more tired with each shot. Annoyed, Zs'Skayr uses the Alpha Rune, making Rollaway disappear. This gives Ben just enough time to transform. He calls out Zs'Skayr, and he turns around, which weakens him. Ben is revealed to be Heatblast, generating a heavy amount of light with his fire balls. Zs'Skayr tries using ice spells on Heatblast, but he simply melts them away. Heatblast then attacks Zs'Skayr with fiery punches, with the final blow making him disintegrate. Ben turns back to normal and slowly faints from the battle. Charmcaster, Gwen, and Ben 23 come to him and pick him up, with 23 saying that Zs'Skayr creeped him out. Ben says that he just has to wait to meet Zs'Skayr in his dimension, because he doesn't know the full story. Charmcaster tells 23 to be careful with Spectzor, and Ben 23 is afraid. The three laugh at Ben 23, and he yells that it is not cool, looking at his Hero Watch with displeasure. 'Major Events' *Heatblast makes his The Omniwars ''debut. *Speedyquick and Build-A-Guy make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Gwen Tennyson *Spellbinder *Hex (mentioned) 'Villains' *Zs'Skayr *Adwaita (flashback) 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben:' *Ghostfreak (under Zs'Skayr's control) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) By Ben 23: *Speedyquick (first re-appearance) *Build-A-Guy (first re-appearance) *Rollaway 'Trivia' *The title is a reference to the 2007 movie, Paranormal Activity. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2